“Cloud” computing, or Internet-based computing, provides many attractive features to enterprise networks. Cloud computing often enables use of applications without installing the applications on a particular end-system. That is, the servers and applications reside in the “cloud.” As a result, applications and data may be available from virtually anywhere. However, with existing technology, the complexities and costs associated with a shift from a client-server based enterprise network a cloud based network may be prohibitive for many enterprises.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.